


To be a Siamese with a Crocodile when you're a Swan

by McCartneyQc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Love, Mourning, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, but no details about the abuses, difficult subject, here Gaston is a good boyfriend, investigation of the pedophilic environment, psychologist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCartneyQc/pseuds/McCartneyQc
Summary: Julian Gold and Emma Swan are partners in life till the death do them apart, in every aspect of their lives. Right now, and for the sake of the story, one aspect of their partnership is under investigation and it’s the professional one. Both are detectives, and as of now suspended detectives, courtesy of their new captain, Regina Mills. They face accusations of serious misconducts. If they find themselves in the obligation to engage in a therapeutic processus, neither of them is making a big thing of it. They were under the false impression that the it would be easy to go througth the psychological tests of a psychologist specialized in traumatisms cases in the police forces, Belle French, as if it was a calculus exam. But, it was without realizing that their hearts might have other desires. And that perhaps they would be tempted to satisfy these desires. But not now. Not so fast, not without starting with the beginning of the story...





	To be a Siamese with a Crocodile when you're a Swan

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language. So sorry is this chapter is weird. No beta, just me and ma translation of my french fic...

Emma Swan laid her feet on the new captain's desk. Regina Mills glanced at her, and her detective answered with an arrogant smile. This is the kind of insubordination noted in her file that had earned her several reprimands, Regina thought.  The captain was trying immediately to judge the detective even thought she barely knew her, and that her file contained mere assumptions. Emma was nonchalant, at least in appearance. She was wearing the red leather coat that she was wearing all the time, her pale blue jeans and her boots. His blond hair fell casually over her shoulders, and her insistent green eyes were still fixed on Captain Mills.  
   
The silence in the office did not seem to bother Regina, but began to make Emma more and more uncomfortable. She had been called into the captain's office more than ten long minutes ago. The detective didn’t know the Captain Mills, who just started at the station, but she knew perfectly well why she had been summoned.  
   
Regina was absorbed in the reading a thick file in front of her. Emma smiled, knowing that it was her file that was under the captain scrutiny. To the left of the captain rested an even larger file. Surely my partner, thought Emma.  
   
\- Did you bring me here to keep you company during your reading? Emma asked sarcastically.

\- We're waiting for your partner... Regina said without even looking up.  
   
Emma was right: they were in the shit up to the neck. She did not regret what had led to her in the captain's office this morning, but still was worried. Without her job, she felt that she had no value. She got out of her head with the arrival of her partner. He often drew attention to him with his shattering inputs. This morning was no exception to the rule. All dressed in black, he seemed in mourning. Perhaps the mourning of his soon to be ex-career? That said, he was still as well arranged as usual: his black jacket matched a black shirt and a red tie. His short hair were flawless, but Emma noticed that they were getting grayer. At his sight, Emma removed her feet from the desk and gave him a smile that he answered with a wink. Regina finally looked up from the file to detail them.  
   
\- Take a seat, Detective Gold ...

\- I kept you a place close to me, Julian ... announced Emma.  
   
Gold sat on the chair and Emma took this as an opportunity to put her elbow on the shoulder of her partner. Both were proudly looking at Regina, ready to face what was coming. Regina took her time to try to assess the two fanatics detectives in front of her. The day before, Regina had been informed of discrepancies in a sensitive case lead by detectives Swan and Gold. During an arrest, they allegedly killed a suspect, by assaulting him with repeated fists and feet kicks. They supposedly persecuted the man with no apparent reason, but their report of the event mentionned instead that they were attacked by the victim. No policeman had contradicted their reports or even made a comment that could discredit the famous detectives. All of this was odd, and all the versions of this were too much the same, Regina thought.  
   
To see them accomplices even in their silence, Regina noted that the rumors were true: Julian Gold and Emma Swan were ready to die together if necessary. They are the ideal partners for the captain, but also her worst nightmare. They are fusional: they would lie in symbiosis, be unbreakable and never betray each other, whatever happens. From a practical point of view, this type of don’t need to talk much because they shared the same brain, a wireless connected brain.  
   
Their records were exceptionals. If Emma Swan previously had problems with authority, making her unable to work in duo, since the three years she was in a team with Gold, her behavior improved significantly. Julian Gold was the most decorated detective in the district, but also the most aggressive, which sometimes reflected in his interrogations, on the verge of torture. Between them, they had the highest percentage of resolved cases in all the Maine’s districts, making impossible to separate them.  
   
Emma was an explosive person, while Gold was an Olympian calm. Swan was a word mill while Gold was a black hole. But all that was just rumors. Having them sat in front of her, Regina would finally be able tu make her own mind about this amazing duo.  
   
\- I don’ need to tell you why you're here this morning?  
   
\- Because I said the coffee was filthy? asked Gold, which made Emma laugh.  
   
\- Julian, you did worse! You even spat on the ground! I told you not to do that, said Emma.  
   
\- Ah .. You're right ... Sorry, captain ... I ...  
   
\- That's enough!  
   
Gold's face closed, showing Regina a dark facade  as Emma's smile froze. Regina Mills would not be so easily seduced by her two brilliant detectives. Serious accusations were hovering over them. She opened an other file, a smaller one, she fixed in alternance Gold and Emma.

\- Richard Coctard. He was under investigation for a year and a half. You tracked him until now, until you smashed his door with the SWAT because you were informed by a neighbor he head some strange noise. Am I right so far?   
   
\- It appears to be correct, Gold confirmed. Why are you telling us all this?  
   
\- Coctard was in the house. According to your reports, he had a threatening gesture towards you and grabbed Detective Swan by the throat. So Gold, to defend your partner you supposedly broked his nose with your punch. Then, Coctard falled to the ground and, Swan, enraged, kicked him in his belly and ribs before restraining herself. The suspect didn’t have any serious injuries at the time. But, then again he threatened you, so Detective Gold tried to immobilize him The maneuver was difficult, and happened to be fatal to Richard Coctard. Do you confirm this version of the facts?   
   
Emma glanced at her partner. He clenched his jaws, and then the two detectives nodded to confirm their captain's last 48 hours.  
   
\- And you would haven’t failed to tell me something? Regina asked.  
   
\- No, ma'am," Emma said, as a slow smile appeared on Gold's lips.  
   
\- Come on, captain. Our report is different from the findings of the autopsy. Isn’t why we're here? Why don’t you just say so?   
   
Regina leaned against her chair, arms folded. Her eyes were defying Julian Gold. She realized that despite all of Emma Swan's attitude, the strong head of the duo was Gold. Regina even ventured to argue that this whole situation was because of him and that his partner followed him because they were accomplices in everything. She had her answer: Gold had exploded. Nothing in the detective's records predicted that he was going to beat a pedophile to death, him who had been working in sex crimes for over 15 years. But in any case, how to say who’s predestined to murder people? Regina Mills knew deep down that the instigator of Coctard's murder was this man sitting across from her. She did not want to minimize Emma Swan's involvement since she was just as guilty as her partner, but she was convinced that the young woman participation came in solidarity. As the captain, Regina had to protect her detectives. She was going to do it with all her strength. They were strongest and best detectives. It had nothing to do with the fact that detective Emma Swan was sexy as hell or with the sadness in Julian Gold’s eyes touched her. It only was because she was their captain and she had to give them all the tools she got get them out of this mess.  
   
\- You're right, Gold. Your description of the aggression doesn’t correspond with the injuries discovered during the autopsy. According to your reports, you punched him two times at a two-minute interval, while Swan kicked him three times. But guess what, the identification of the suspect could only be done by the dentition since it was so disfigured. His stomach was busted. According to the medical examiner, the victim died crushed by a heavyweight. Imagine his surprise when he read your report! Do you know what he told me? "  
   
Emma looked in front of her, tense, as Gold leaned toward Regina.  
   
\- Just tell us ...  
   
\- He told me that in your version of the facts, Coctard would still be alive. Instead, he suspects that you must have gotten totally mad and hit him repetitive time with an incredible violence.  
   
\- And now the time where you tell us that you have no choice but to confine us to office work until the investigation is complete? inquired Julian.  
   
Emma shook her head, biting her lips, while Gold folded his arms, closing completely on himself. Regina heaved a long sigh: to have agents as competent off the field was a crime in itself, but she had orders to follow. She wanted to make them understand that she was in their side and that they could trust her, but it was Regina's third day at the station, and the two detectives were not easy to approach. However, she thought she put all the odds on her side by personally engaging one of the best psychologist of the state, who also happened to be her best friend. Both agents were going to have to undergo therapy. Regina wanted to understand what had caused her two so professional detectives to commit such a gesture. She also needed to know what really happened, in case of a trial, to build the best defense. The captain picked up her phone, still watching the two detectives. Emma seemed nervous and Regina noticed Gold's gesture to calm her down. He put a hand on her knee and his thumb caressed her, while he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Emma shook her head, but she seemed soothed.  
   
\- Yes, Isabelle? You are ready...? Ok, yes, yes ... Both? Really ? Ok, perfect ... Yes, as soon as possible… We can not afford to wait ... Thank you.  
   
When she hung up, Regina noticed Emma Swan's questioning look before she looked at her partner.  
   
\- You want us to be back in our fonctions soon? asked Emma  
   
\- Oh yes ...  
   
\- Why?  
   
Regina did not answer. She stood up and gestured with her hand to get up. Emma waited for Gold's reaction before imitating him and getting up.  
   
\- The psy is waiting for you both in the meeting room.  
   
\- Both? asked Gold, surprised.

\- That's what she just asked me ...  
   
Emma Swan got a little bit of a kick and tapped Gold's chest, laughing.  
   
\- A couple therapy! Since the time I told you it is what we need!  
   
She turned to get out, while Gold still held his captain's gaze. This silent fighting was not a threat, but a test. Julian Gold did not easily give his confidence, but he understood that the captain would not let them down. Emma was already out of the office and talking to another detective, Graham Humbert, when Gold went out. Regina stayed by the door to watch them interact with their colleagues. Humbert faded quickly as Gold approached Emma. She saw them heading towards the meeting room and Gold took Emma by the neck to tighten her against him. A gesture of great gentleness despite the reputation he had, Regina said to herself. It is with surprise that she saw Emma Swan stop in front of the door of the room and take her partner in her arms. Swan's chin on Gold's shoulder, she glanced at Regina and it was with a strange sensation that she received the smile of this blonde. When the duo disappeared behind the door, Regina raised her voice.  
   
\- Humbert, in my office ...  
   
Poor Graham jumped violently and under the mocking gaze of Killian Jones, he made his way to the captain's office. Once in, Regina asked him to close the door and to sit down. He was nervous and playing with his badly knotted tie.  
   
\- Tell me about Detectives Gold and Swan ...  
   
Regina knew she was close to the limits of professionalism, but it was stronger than her. Graham sighed in relief, but nervously ran a hand through his curly hair.  
   
\- They are excellent, super detectives ...  
   
\- Are they a couple? cut Regina.  
   
Graham's eyes widened in surprise at the indecency of the question. He laughed a little.  
   
\- No, ma'am, even if that's what everyone thinks.  
   
\- Why are you so sure?  
   
\- Uh ... it's because ... it's personal, captain.  
   
Regina knew perfectly well that the personal life of her detectives was none of her concern. But something was emerging from this duet that made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that Emma Swan was her type, or the fact that Julian Gold had shown a sign of affection for the blonde, but she had to be sure that in addition to everything else she would not have to handle an uncontrollable couple. Graham was getting more and more nervous, throwing looks out the window of Captain Mills's office.  
   
\- All you tell me will not come out of here. You have my word, Regina insisted shamefully.  
   
\- Let's say ... I do not know about Jul... for Gold. It's pretty secret ... Only Emma seems to be able to get him out of his shell ... His ex-wife works here, at the station ... It brings tensions sometimes, but he ignores her most of the time ... I don’t think he's attracted to Emma ...  
   
Regina had read the Gold’ file. His ex-wife, detective Milah Gold, was working at homicide with David Nolan. Future issues ahead tought Regina. She should eventually read the records of all her detectives, but she wanted to focus for the moment on the two most important.  
   
\- As for Swan, she will never be attracted by Gold ... Because ... she does not like not men, at least not in that sense ... Graham continued.  
   
\- How do you know that?   
   
\- She use to date my sister ... that's how I know it ...   
   
A small pinch in her belly procured her a sensation of pleasure, but it was useless. Couples between partners were not tolerated. So, it was even more unlikely that a perhaps-small-tiny-attraction of a captain towards a detective be tolerated. But knowing Emma was attracted to women made Regina happy. She turned her attention back to Graham, who, more relaxed, was scrutinizing her.  
   
\- So why do people think they are a couple?  
   
\- Because they are always together ... And I mean always ... He sometimes goes to pick up Emma's son from the daycare. He's two ... and everyone thinks he looks like Gold. Many patrollers often see him coming out of Emma's house. Some have even given them a nickname: GoldenSwan.  
   
\- They are partners,so it is normal for them to be often together ...  
   
\- I am Killian Jones’s partner ... and we are not always together… He doesn’t finish my sentences ... Humbert said, beginning to feel uncomfortable saying things about the private lives of his colleagues.  
   
\- Thank you, Humbert. That will be everything, you can go ...  
   
Graham got up quickly, without taking the chance that Regina asks him any more questions, and ran off. Once alone, Regina took the files of her two rebels and went back her reading. In the meeting room, Emma and Julian were sitting in front of the psy.  
   
\- Hello, my name is Isabelle French, but you can call me Belle. This is our session first today so we are all three this time, but the next meetings will be individuals. If you agree, it will happen at my office at home. It allows the patient to be more intimate, without having colleagues behind the door. I was told that as a team you are used to thinking together. That being said, I ask you to recover each your brains when we go to see us. I understand that every thought and desire of the other compells you ...  
   
\- Oh, you are wrong ... Never Milah did interest me, cut Emma.  
   
\- Oh, ridiculous ... I was young and stupid, replied Julian.  
   
Belle hide her smile from this interruption. She had a big challenge in front of her. When Regina approached her for this particular case, she spent the entire week consulting Gold and Swan's records. The two detectives had different characters. If their personal files were impressive, their partnership was masterful. No one would ever have thought that two people so far apart could have become so close.  
   
Emma did not show as much insubordination behavior since working with Gold, and he had not been charged with violence since working with Emma. Both seemed to have found something in the other. In three years of partnership, they transformed. What had happened two weeks ago for a man to be beaten to death? Belle still looked at them as they were stubbornly arguing about Milah, Gold's ex-wife. She was there to listen to them speak, but they did not speak. Belle wanted to see them together to get a general idea of their interactions, but she knew that separating them could allow her to pierce their shells.  
   
When Belle returned from her reflections, Emma still criticized the choice of Julian's first wife. She had taken his tie and loosened it, and Gold had grunted and clutched at his knot. Swan turned to Belle and took her to witness.  
   
\- Tell him, that I'm right ... Milah made him morose and boring ...  
   
\- I can not say anything in that sense .. I am here to listen to you and to accompany you to the best of my abilities. I am your ally not your enemy, but I also remind you that my consent is necessary to return to the field.  
   
Belle's gaze penetrated Gold, who after a few seconds looked down. The carapace of this man was extremely rigid and thick. She was going to have to work hard on the bond of trust to get him out of this emotional isolation in which he seems to have locked himself up. As for Emma Swan, Belle had quickly realized that their relationship would also be a challenge, but the young blonde did not have defense mechanisms as impervious as the 50-year-old man who is her partner.  
   
\- I am aware that the process we will do together will not be easy an easy one. The goal is to understand what happened during your last intervention, to make sure you feel good, and to put in place ways to prevent this from happening again. We will come back to the incident, but also to you. To your ambitions, your career, your childhood ... and your desires, continued Belle.  
   
\- I desire a good hamburger with a mega fries. And you Julian? said Emma.  
   
Gold looked up at Belle and did not answer Emma. He closed his eyes again, defying the young psychologist. He tried to make her feel that he had seen other shrinks and that she would not succeed where others failed.  
   
Emma followed the look of his partner, before caressing his shoulder, wanting to be reassuring. Definitely, if she wanted to explore their fragility, Belle should see them separately. Together, they were stronger than the hardest metal. Belle quickly realized that Julian Gold was the most fragile. Emma was his source of strength. Without her, he would surely become unpredictable and vulnerable. At least, it was a hypothesis to validate. Emma have a son, friends, and even though she spent the majority of her time with Gold, she was emotionally stronger than her partner. Belle concluded that it was Gold who was the most likely to decompensate and disorganize so it was him that she had to meet first to try to make a connection. There was a fragility behind his coldness that shook Belle, even if she did not understand it yet. Spending so much time in the company of a man like Julian Gold could be dangerous for her emotional balance too. Belle thanked them and announced her plan.  
   
\- I would like you to come to my home office, Detective Gold, tomorrow morning for a first session ... I know it's Saturday tomorrow, but I'd like to start as soon as possible.  
   
\- You're the psychologist ...  
   
\- Emma, I'll wait for you the next day. Do you mind? "  
   
Belle handed them each a card with her address and two phone numbers. Gold took it without a glance at it and headed for the exit, followed by Emma.  
   
\- My cell phone and home number are also listed. At any time of the day or night, if you feel the need to speak, you can call me.  
   
\- I never have that kind of need, Miss French, replied Gold tact to tact.  
   
\- Belle, call me Belle. Maybe you'll have one day, Julian, and at that moment, I'll be here to listen to you.  
   
With an arrogant look, he looked at Belle from head to toe, hoping to intimidate her, but she supported his gaze, smiling. Seeing that it was not easy to destabilize her, he left the room grunting. Belle went out to report to Captain Mills. When she glanced at her new clients, she saw Emma giving Gold a shoulder shot before leaning her head back to burst out laughing. He glanced over his shoulder and met Belle's blue eyes. He took his coat and invited Emma home with her son Henry. When the therapist entered Regina's office, she sighed as she dropped into the chair in front of the captain's office, closing the doors, exhausted.  
   
\- They are something else, right? Regina asked smiling.  
   
\- I've known you for a long time, but for once you were right when you told me that you had a difficult and out of the ordinary case.  
   
\- The case of a life ...  
   
\- Him, especially ... Bizarre malice emerges from Gold, but at the same time, he releases a great fragility. Emma is hiding behind a wall, but not as big as him.  
   
-Why did you want to see them together?  
   
Belle opened her eyes slowly, before rubbing her temples.  She looked at her friend in the eyes and shook her head. She knew she should not say too much about it, but Regina had been her friend for so long that they had no secrets for each other, either professionally or personally.  
   
\- They are more than a team ... they found each other. I do not know how to explain it, but they give me the impression of being unable to function without each other. When it's not Gold that supports Emma, she's the one who supports it.  
   
\- You think they're they guilty? 

\- They never denied killing him. 

\- No, but they said it was self-defense. You saw the report of the medical examiner. It's a carnage ...  
   
Belle lost herself in her thoughts, before getting up.  
   
\- That they were bent on the victim, I can believe it. Why? I don’t know yet ...  
   
\- Which one of the two will speak first you think?  
   
\- Ah… The first one to crack will be Julian Gold, I'm sure of that ... But he will never talk about what happened. Emma may talk about it, out of desperation to see her partner so helpless. Your answer will go through Emma Swan, but it's a long-term job ... They share more than a friendship beyond limit, they also share a child.  
   
Regina looked up at the shrink, surprised. Graham confirmed to her that Emma and Gold had never been a couple. Belle smiled at her friend’s reaction. She approached the desk and put her two hands down, before leaning over to the captain.  
   
\- I have no confirmation, but Gold is the father of little Henry. Emma is in the same team as Gold, she likes women. She wanted a child and asked the only trusted man she knew ...  
   
\- Julian Gold…  
   
\- That's ... She needed a donor and who’s better than her partner?  
   
With that said, Belle got out of the office, leaving a Regina more than pensive to wonder if she should separate this duo to pair them with other detectives, at least for the time of the evaluation. Belle's observations surprised her. She believed that Emma was the most fragile. She knew Isabelle French for 10 years and never an intuition of the shrink deceived her ...

**Author's Note:**

> who's want the chapter 2 next week ?


End file.
